Typically, an attempt has been made to move a finger or a hand of a user by a command from the outside in such a manner that multiple electrodes are attached to a forearm of a person (the user) to provide electrical stimulation signals to muscles of the forearm. For example, it has been considered that, e.g., rehabilitation, training, and motion assistance of fingers are performed by the command from the outside. Moreover, it has been also proposed that when, e.g., a head-mounted display is used to execute the virtual reality processing (Virtual Reality) of providing the user with a virtual space image or the augmented reality processing (Augmented Reality) of superimposing a virtual object image on an actual space video, fingers are moved in association with, e.g., a virtual space video based on the command from the outside to enhance reality.
The inventors of the present application have proposed an electrical stimulation device as described in advance in Patent Literature 1. The electrical stimulation device proposed in Patent Literature 1 is a device configured such that multiple electrodes are attached to a band to be attached to a forearm of a user to provide electrical stimuli to muscles of the forearm.